Je me souviens de tout
by RevilEyes
Summary: Hermione est victime d'une mauvaise blague des Serpentards et Drago est obligé de l'aider pour éviter que sa maison ne subisse de punition...
1. Une mauvaise blague

**Bonjour, Bonjour, j'espère que vous aimerez sur ce, bonne lecture... Oo**

Hermione

Oh là là ! Merlin, je ne vais jamais finir ce devoir à temps !

J'étais plongée dans mon livre « Ivan, le terrible » et essayait de tirer le plus vite le plus d'infos possibles sur ce personnage pour terminer la dissertation que Mr Binns nous avait collée.

- Hey ! Mais c'est Sang-de-Bourbe ! Regardez, les filles ! I-van-le-te-rri-bleuh…Ce bouquins sont toujours aussi stupides que toi !

- Parkinson ! Toi et tes copines connaissez donc le chemin de la bibliothèque ? Félicitations, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce mot figurait dans votre vocabulaire ! Mais vous feriez mieux de repartir, je crois que votre présence dans ce lieu est impropre !

- Huh ?

- C'est ce que je disais ! Et tant qu'on y est, Parkinson, pense à faire un régime. On t'entends arriver à dix lieues à la ronde.

Enfin ! Les vipères partent !

- Oh, bonjour, Dranichounet !

- Dégage !

Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai !

- C'est la réunion des Serpentards ? Ça ne vous suffit pas de m'embêter dans les couloirs, il faut maintenant que vous veniez à la bibliothèque pour le faire ?

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Du calme, Granger ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

- Ah non ? Alors que fais-tu là ? Tu passes des vacances ?

- C'est un lieu public ! Tout le monde a le droit de le fréquenter alors maintenant, fous moi la paix !

Bon, tant qu'il ne vient pas me déranger…

Pansy

- Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça !

- Ouais, c'est clair ! De quel droit nous parle-t-elle comme cela ?

- On va lui jeter un sort.

- Oui mais lequel ?

- Ah ! Je sais ! Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe va bien nous amuser ! _Extasya_ !


	2. La corvée de Drago

…_Ah ! Je sais ! Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe va bien nous amuser ! Extasya !_

Drago

Pour qui me prend-elle ? Ah non mais vraiment, cette fille est insupportable ! Bon, je dois admettre que par rapport à Pansy, c'est un ange. Mais quand même.

- Mais où est ce fichu bouquin ?! Granger, toi qui as toujours le nez fourré dans les livres, tu sais où se trouve « Mille Potions » ?

Hermione

Qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud ! Je vais enlever ma cape ! Et dénuder mes épaules ! Et remonter ma robe sur mes cuisses ! Ca va déjà mieux ! Mmm… Mes cheveux qui tombent sur mes épaules ! Oh ! Les jolies couleurs ! Y a tout qui tourne ! C'est quoi, ça ? « Ivan le terrible »… Mmmm… Un grand guerrier, puissant, musclé…

- Granger, toi…

Tiens, quelqu'un me parle ! Mais c'est Drago Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Un peu rachitique, certes, mais musclé quand même. Oh ! Ses épaules ! Je me lève, je vais aller voir.

- …lle Potions » ?

Ouah ! Quelles épaules ! C'est tentant !

Drago

Là j'avoue qu'elle me fait un peu peur. Elle a les yeux dans le vague et se dirige vers moi avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle s'approche et pose un doigt sur mon épaule. Puis elle pose quatre doigts sur mon omoplate et glisse sa main le long de mon dos. Avec un frisson à ce contact, je me dégage mais elle me saute moitié dessus, et pose une main sur mon ventre. Elle garde sa main posée là et dit :

- Y a tout !

- Euh… Finalement, ce bouquin, je vais le chercher tout seul !

- Mais y a peut-être pas tout ?!

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Je vais vérifier !

Et là, elle approche une main dangereuse vers…

- Ey, non ! Touche pas !

- Sang-de-Bourbe ! Dégage de Dranichounet ! Ce sort n'était pas censé te faire approcher de lui !

Oh non ! Pas encore Parkinson ! Elle est vraiment…CE SORT ?!

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Réponds !

- Euh… Dranichounet… Tout va bien ! Ça n'est qu'un Extasya !

- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Tu te rends compte ? Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que tu l'as ensorcelée, la maison va perdre 50 points ! En plus, c'est moi qu'elle colle ! Comme si j'en avais pas déjà assez avec toi ! Dégage !

- Mais…

- Dégage !

Une sangsue de moins. Bon. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne ! Quelle honte ! Elle essaye de me violer !

- Euh… Granger ! Euh… Assieds-toi !

- Je m'assieds sur toi !

- Non, non ! Une chaise te suffira !

Je ne peux pas l'amener à l'infirmerie ! Que va-t-on penser ?

- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau ! Ça va calmer tes ardeurs.

Un Extasya ! Non, mais vraiment ! Ça va mettre 6 heures à s'estomper ! En attendant, je dois la cacher des autres. Heureusement que c'est les vacances ! Il ne reste pas grand monde. Bon, je vais chercher ses affaires et je range les miennes.

- Où tu vas, Drago ?

- J'arrive, reste là !

- Ouaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est… noire, ma robe ! Oh ! Ton sac ! Ben… c'est un sac ! Hihi !

En d'autre circonstances, ça aurait pu être drôle. Mais je dois me la taper 6 heures ! La poisse !

- Bon, Granger, on va au parc, tu vas prendre l'air.

- Woooh ! L'air ! Ça se mange ?

- Eh, Granger, garde tes mains dans tes poches !

- Mais je veux voir si tout y est !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Tout y est ! Alors, maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille !

Hermione

C'est tout vert ! Wouah ! C'est beau ! Pourquoi Drago fait la tête ? Ben tiens, je vais lui faire une bise, ça va lui rendre le sourire ! Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je me suis pas lavée ? Bon ben je vais aller dans le lac, pour me nettoyer ! Yahou ! Allons-y en courant !

Drago

Mais où court-elle ? Vers le lac ?! Non !

- Reviens !

Et voilà qu'un Malefoy court après une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Humpf ! Je vais tuer Parkinson de mes mains !

- Bon, on s'assoit là et on bouge plus !

- D'accord ! Oh, Drafoy Malgo ! Foygo Maldra! Dray...

Oh non, encore ! Mais c'est quoi, ces mains baladeuses ? Et, mais maintenant elle cherche à aller sous mes vêtements !

- Enlève tes mains ! Enlève tes mains ! Enlève tes mains !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi se jette-elle sur ma cheville ? Eh ! Mais elle remonte ! Humf ! Elle vient de jeter sa tête sur mon ventre et m'entoure de ses bras ! Quel pot de colle !

- Dragooooooo !

- Ouais, ouais ! C'est ça ! Bon ! Tant que tu bouges plus, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Tu m'entends, Granger ? Granger ?

Bon, elle dort. C'est déjà ça ! Personne ne peut nous voir, on est trop bien cachés derrière ce buisson. Je vais prendre ce bouquin et faire passer le temps.


	3. Ennui et mains baladeuses

…_Je vais prendre ce bouquin et faire passer le temps._

Ça fait déjà 3 heures et j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Il me reste 3 heures avant la fin de ce cauchemar. J'en ai marre de ce livre ! Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle puisse être si jolie quand elle dort. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle ne parle pas pour jouer les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle est complètement affalée sur moi ! Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas lourde ! Je dirais même que ce contact est agréable… Non, mais tu divagues ? On parle de Sang-de-Bourbe, là ! Hummpfff ! Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle mette ses mains LA ? Quelle cochonne !

- HERMIONE !

- HERMIONE!

- HERMIOOONE!

- Elle n'est pas là! Bon, on va à la volière.

- D'accord.

Tiens, Saint-Potter et Weasmoche s'affolent ! S'ils savaient qu'elle est affalée sur moi en train de me tripoter, ils changeraient vite de couleur ! D'ailleurs, mes amis aussi ! Brrr ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'apprennent ! Bon, comme c'est moi le grand méchant loup, je vais fouiller son sac. Ça m'occupera et c'est le prix à payer pour avoir le droit de me toucher comme ça ! Alors, voyons voir…


	4. Un sac de fille

…_Bon, comme c'est moi le grand méchant loup, je vais fouiller son sac. Ca m'occupera et c'est le prix à payer pour avoir le droit de me toucher comme ça ! Alors, voyons voir…_

Des livres, des parchemins, des plumes, des bouteilles d'encre,... Ah, voilà! C'est déjà plus intéressant! Une brosse? Granger? C'est la meilleure!

Une boîte verte bizarre... Ho-ll-y-woo-deûh-cheû-wing-gum... Des trucs de moldus... J'ai pas confiance, mais j'ai bien envie de voir ce que c'est... Apparemment, ça se mange ou un truc comme ça... "Gomme à mastiquer". Ah, donc il faut mâcher. Et pas avaler?! Ça sert à quoi, alors? Ils sont douteux, ces moldus! Alors essayons... Mmmh. Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal. Continuons la fouille... C'est quoi, ça? On dirait une trousse... Du... Du maquillage? Granger? C'est vrai qu'en la regardant bien, elle a du noir sur les cils et des paillettes sur les paupières...

Tiens! C'est quoi, ça? Encore du maquillage? C'est bizarre! C'est long, c'est blanc, c'est filiforme... Un objet moldu, sans doute! C'est bizarre ce truc de plastique! On dirait une seringue... On tire, puis on enfonce et il en sort... Un truc du même format en coton avec une ficelle au bout... C'est un coton-tige? Non, c'est trop gros... Mais alors... Chez une fille, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être enfoncé de... HUMPF! AAAHH! QUELLE HORREUR!

Hermione

Tiens, la terre tremble! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ah non, c'est juste Drago qui jette un truc blanc. Il semble dégoûté... Il jette un sac, aussi... Ce sac me dit quelque chose... C'est peut-être celui de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je faisais un beau rêve! Avec une vache!

- T'as des trucs horribles dans ton sac!

- Ah, c'est pour ça que je le connaissais! C'est mon sac!

- C'est quoi, ce truc-là?!

- Quel truc?

- Le truc blanc avec une ficelle?

- Oh ça! C'est un tampon. AAAH Draaayyy!

- Un temps-pont? Ça sert à quoi?

- A absorber le sang de nos cycles. Un truc de filles, quoi!

- Aaaaaahh! Et t'as ça, dans ton sac? C'est crade!

- Il est propre. On va dire bonjour aux licornes?

- Non! On reste ici! Il ne reste que 2h15 de supplice.

- Aah! Dragooo!

Drago

Que fait-elle? Voyons! Elle arrache des herbes, elle me les étale sur le ventre.

- Eh! Je suis pas une prairie!

Elle m'enroule son écharpe autour du cou. Au secours, j'étouffe! Et là, elle...wow! Ça commence à être plus intéressant! Je suis tiraillé entre 2 camps: ma bonne conscience et ma virilité masculine. Elle met ses cheveux - sa tignasse - en arrière, elle enlève ses chaussures, retire sa robe lentement et commence à essayer d'ôter ses sous-vêtements.

- STOP! Rhabille-toi!

Saleté de bonne conscience! Mais elle est associée à la honte de mater avec plaisir une Sang-de-Bourbe. Au lieu de se rhabiller, elle se frotte à moi et commence à susciter une réaction... Je me l'imagine alors croulant sous une pile de vieux bouquins tout sales, sa tignasse seule dépassant. Mais, HUMF ! Malgré... ça... elle a toujours ses mains et elle sait s'en servir... Je la repousse, encore et encore, mais elle revient. Tout d'un coup, j'ai une idée qui me refroidit immédiatement: imagine que tu passes après Weasgay?! Euârk. Je la plaque par terre et elle cambre immédiatement le dos. Je devrais être à Gryffondor d'avoir tant de courage pour lutter contre mes envies. Pour la calmer, j'essaye d'avoir une discussion avec elle. De temps à autre, elle m'embrasse, mais au moins, elle n'essaye plus de me sauter dessus!

- Alors euh, comme ça... toi et Weasley, c'est fini?

- Oui, maintenant, c'est nous deux, pour la vie! On ira ensemble à cheval vers notre palais d'argent!

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... Et... Vous n'êtes pas allé plus loin?

- Oh, non! Ce n'était pas lui, l'objet de mes désirs! C'est toi!

- Ahem, et... à part le sexe, tu pourrais penser à autre chose?

- Mais à toi, mon amour!

- Oh! Essaye de retrouver tes esprits, veux-tu? J'en ai assez! Où est le romantisme, dans tout ça?!

- Oh, oui. Pardon.

Tiens. Changement de plan. Elle se couche sur le dos et regarde le ciel. Elle remet même sa robe. Enfin, je respire! Elle est étrangement calme. Je regarde ma montre: plus qu'une heure et 30 minutes.

- Alors, Granger? Explique-moi ce que tu trouves aux bouquins!

- Les livres sont magnifiques. Tu entres, tu effleures les étagères en sapin, tu en respires l'odeur mélangée à celle des vieux livres. Tu touches leur couverture en cuir, palpes les pages. Tu lèves la tête et tu vois une étagère bondée de livres, c'est impressionant à voir! Tu te sens tout petit, elle te domine et pourtant dans ta main tu tiens un si petit objet. Et toute cette masse qui sent bon, qui est agréable sous les doigts, qui fait moins mal aux yeux qu'un ordinateur, elle contient une mine d'informations!

- Wow! J'avais jamais vu cela comme ça...

- Et toi, pourquoi méprises-tu tant les autres?

Je sursaute. Je me demande si les 1h30 ne sont pas achevées, mais non, il reste toujours 1h et 20 minutes. Je regarde ses pupilles dilatées et j'ai la confirmation qu'elle est toujours sous l'emprise du sort.

- Je peux te le dire, puisque tu oublieras tout. Je... J'ai... J'ai peur des autres. Les Moldus ont plein d'inventions, plein de trucs bizarres et super dangereux. Ils brûlaient les sorciers, avant et peuvent recommencer. Vu qu'on doit se cacher d'eux, ils sont sûrement très dangereux...

- Et Harry, et Ron ?

- Ben, ils me détestent, donc ils sont dangereux.

A nouveau, je me demande comment ça se fait qu'elle paraît aussi lucide, alors qu'elle était prête à me dévorer, tout à l'heure.

- Plus tard, je voudrais avoir une maison, un travail, un mari, des enfants… Vivre à la campagne, heureuse, libre. Et toi ?

- Moi ?


	5. Des paroles sincères

…_Plus tard, je voudrais avoir une maison, un travail, un mari, des enfants… Vivre à la campagne, heureuse, libre. Et toi ?_

_Moi ?_

Je me renfrogne.

- Moi, mon avenir est tracé. Je serais en ville, dans un manoir, marié de force avec Pansy Parkinson, aucun enfant – parce que rien que la voir me dégoûte, alors la toucher… – et mon travail sera dans les plus hautes fonctions du ministère – merci, papa ! –. Et sinon, je ne serais ni heureux, ni libre.

Je me tourne vers elle et remarque qu'elle est plus belle que jamais. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je lui caresse le visage.

- Je te souhaite de vivre ton rêve, Hermione. De ne vivre que du bonheur.

C'est étrange… C'est la première fois que je parle de ça, la première fois que je peux parler comme ça, la première qu'on m'écoute vraiment… Et surtout la première fois que mon cœur joue la roumba au clair de lune…

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai peur…

- De quoi ?

- Je … Je… Je crois que… Je crois que je t'aime.


	6. Retour à la réalité

…_Je … Je… Je crois que… Je crois que je t'aime…_

J'ai lâché ça très vite. Pourquoi ai-je avoué ça ?! Elle va se moquer de moi…

- C'est un sentiment humain, Drago. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là.

Je lui souris et prend timidement sa main en priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne me jette pas. Mais elle ne rechigne pas.

- Drago, je t'aime aussi.

On reste longtemps, main dans la main, couchés dans l'herbe, à contempler le soleil déclinant. Je regarde ma montre : il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure. Je nous lève, je ramasse son sac et on file vers la bibliothèque. Pris d'une inspiration, je cueille une marguerite. Arrivés au lieu-dit, je la dépose sur une chaise devant la table où elle était installée, remet ses affaires comme elle les avait laissées, puis lui glisse la marguerite dans les cheveux.

- Bon, Hermione, ne bouge plus d'ici, je suis juste à côté.

Je me dirige vers la table où moi-même je me trouvais. Puis je me dirige vers l'étagère. Elle est haute et imposante. J'effleure le bois du bout des doigts et un sourire triste vient s'installer sur mon visage. J'effleure les livres et trouve ainsi « Mille Potions ». Je prends le livre entre mes mains. Je palpe le papier. Puis je pense à elle, à ces dernières heures, à ce qu'elle va oublier… Je ne vois plus lisiblement les lettres du bouquin à cause des larmes qui embuent mes yeux. Et je pleure. Drago Malefoy pleure… Je regarde ma montre et vois que le délai est écoulé. Je regarde alors Hermione. Elle semble confuse et se ressaisit peu à peu. Puis elle glisse une main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage se dessine un grand étonnement. Soudain, elle tourne ses yeux vers moi. Je suis totalement déstabilisé et manque de faire tomber « Mille Potions » lorsqu'elle me sourit. Elle se lève et s'approche de moi. Cette fois, son regard brille d'émotion. Elle se penche sur mon visage et capture mes lèvres en un doux baiser. Puis elle s'en détache et me dit :

- Je me souviens de tout…

FIN


	7. Petit mot aux lecteurs

Bonjour,

Cette fiction ayant été écrite il y a bien... Oh disons que je ne peux pas compter le nombre d'années sur les doigts d'une seule main! Et alors que j'ai maintenant évolué d'adolescente à jeune adulte, avec tout ce que cela implique, j'ai décidé de faire un petit ménage dans mes fictions, supprimant ces agaçantes 'NDA', notes d'auteur superflues pour ne pas en dire plus de mal.

Cela commence par Je me souviens de tout et va se faire progressivement dans toutes mes fictions. J'en ai aussi profité pour traquer les fautes d'orthographe qu'impliquent la fougue de la jeunesse et l'atrophie immanquable des années collège/lycée.

Vous remerciant de votre fidélité.

Bien à vous,

Revil


End file.
